Faded Memories
by Torishi Satori
Summary: Soul Reapers travel to Silent Hill, and ominous messages are on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Silent Hill. **

**Yep. yet another random crossover I'm doing. I got obsessed with Silent Hill (just ask Rakuen.), so now I just HAD to make this.**

* * *

"Hey, captain." Torishi Satori said. Rakuen Kuroyoru yawned in reply. "Yeah?"

"We've gotta go to a small meeting."

"With?"

Torishi thought for a second. "Captain Hitsugaya, Luietenent Abarai, Luietenent Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Mr. Hat and clogs."

Rakuen looked up. "Well, let's get this over with."

As the two white-haired girls walked in, the small group of Soul Reapers who had gathered at Urahara's shop looked up from their coversation.

"So, what's going on here?" Torishi and Rakuen both asked. Ichigo blinked, but handed Rakuen a peice of paper.

"I got this today. Found it on a table." Torishi looked over Rakuen's shoulder as they both started to read.

_Ichigo, It's been a long time. I would love to see you again. More than anything else. Please, come meet with me at Silent Hill. Come with out weapons, I'd hate to see you looking like some crazy killer. Love, Masaki Kurosaki._

Rakuen finished first, then looked up. "So, what are we going to do?"

Ichigo looked off. "I'm going no matter if you guys are or not."

"Don't be so reckless, you fool. I'm going too, you know, and I'd rather not get myself killed because of you. But no matter WHAT the note says, we're bringing or Zanpaku-to." Rukia sighed.

Renji and Shuhei looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll go too." Rakuen raised Torishi's hand. "Us too!" Toshiro sighed. "Hey, we don't even know where this 'Silent Hill' is." He pointed out.

"I have a vague idea." Urahara said as he walked in. Every one turned to face him.

"Really? What is Silent Hill like then?" Shuhei asked.

"Well... I've never really gone before. I do know it's... off, though." Urahara said.

"The energy there is... ominous. Dark. Worse than any hollow you'll ever meet."

Shuhei blinked. "Well, dang. How do you know all this, exactly?" Urahara looked thoughtfull, but ashook his head. "I have means of gathering information."

He turned to Ichigo. "Now, take this."

He handed Ichigo a new combat pass and a Soul pager. Ichigo looked at them confused.

"What's this for?" He asked. Urahara sighed.

"Trust me. You'll know when the time comes."

Toshiro now looked annoyed. "Fine. There's one little problem. How do we ever get to Silent Hill in the first place?" Urahara pointed to Rakuen. Rakuen blinked. "Riiight."

She turned and walked outside with every one else following. Urahara sat in thought.

_I hope they watch their backs out there..._

* * *

**_Alright, Chapter 1. Yes, it's short, and the story itself will be short. As I get through Silent Hill games, they SHOULD get longer. I'm going to make one for every game, and hopefully a sequel. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories, but I'm grounded *at Rakuen's house right now* and it's hard to sneak on. So, in the future, I will update the other stories as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Silent Hill.**

As the group exited the garganta, they noticed Urahara had been right. Silent Hill just didn't seem... Right. The whole town seemed to be blanketed with an ominous fog, and everything was still and quiet. If the group had been normal humans, they'd have been worried.

EIther way, the lack of life and movement was completely chilling, and just about the whole group has to supress a slight shiver.

Finally Toshiro broke the silence. "Where should we go first?" Ichigo looked around. There were buildings everywere, but all looked deserted.

Finally, he pointed at a police station. "Let's go there. maybe we can find some kind of police report and figure out what happened here." Everyone nodded and started to walk.

When they got to the station, they looked around. No one was there. The place was empty. "Well, that was a waste." Renji muttered.

Just then, a screeching sound came from Ichigo's new combat pass. Every one flinched at the sudden noise, but quickly noticed something; A group of about four dogs had come in through the open door, and were growling viciously. Shuhei blinked.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Toshiro glanced at him. "Pay attention! These obviously aren't normaly house pets! Look at them!" He snapped.

Everyone quickly looked back at the dogs. They had no skin or eyes, their tails were pure bones, and their fangs were glistening with fresh blood. And they looked ready for more.

"Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro! You three get out of here and scout the area! Make sure no one is around to get hurt by these things if they get away!" Rakuen quickly said. The three left, but didn't look happy about it.

Rakuen, Torishi, Ichigo, and Rukia un-sheithed their zanpaku-to and stabbed a blade into the dogs' heads. They fell as blood poured around them.

"That was too easy." Ichigo grinned, just as the dogs got up again. Ichigo stared. "... How?"

The dogs howled and pounced foreward just as Rakuen hit them all with a large plank of wood. They fell again, dead.

"What's with the wood?" Rukia asked. Rakuen shrugged.

"I wanted to hit something with it." She replied.

"Hey! I just noticed. The shrieking noise stopped when you killed the dogs!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah... I guess it's a little warning system, then." Torishi said, thinking.

"Yeah, too bad there's no volume on the thing..." Rakuen muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Every one looked back at her.

"What? I have sensitive ears!"

Every one jumped slightly at the sound of the door slamming shut, and the sound of a pistle reload.

"Who are you and what are these things?" A woman gestered to the dogs with the gun before pointing it back at the smaller group. The group then knew Silent Hill had just added a new level to weird. This woman saw them as if they were normal humans.

Ichigo raised his hands in a type of calm, surrendering gesture. "We're just passing through. We don't know what these dogs are exactly."

The woman lowered the gun with a slight nod. "Sorry, I over-reacted a bit. Too much has happened lately... My name is Cybil. I'm a cop here." She said.

"Alright... Wait. Too much? What's happened here?" Ichigo asked. Cybil shook her head.

"Too much. I'd rather not go into it. So, what exactly are you four doing here?" Rukia and Torishi glanced at each other, wondering if it were smart to tell a living human, but Ichigo spoke up.

"We're looking for some one."

Cybil still looked curious, but said nothing more on the subject.

"Well, good luck, but I wouldn't go out there now. In case you haven't noticed, it's dangerous out there."

Ichigo shrugged. "Danger hasn't stopped me before." He deadpanned as he walked out. The others followed and Cybil sighed and shook her head.

"People these days..." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Silent Hill.**

The small group looked around. Toshiro, Shuhei, and Renji soon came walking back. Rakuen snickered, "Got a new friend, eh, Toshiro?"

A dog like the ones before was rubbing it's head against the captain's leg, much like a cat. Toshiro sighed in annoyence.

"It followed me." He deadpanned. Torishi stared at the feral, who ran over to her and locked her hand, leaving a smear of blood, which didn't seem to bother her much.

She grinned and started petting it, making him wag his bony tail.

"Leave it to the pet freak." Rakuen sighed.

As night fell, it started snowing. Though, it wasn't normal snow. It was ash.

"Damn this place is weird..." Renji muttered.

"Did you just figure that out?" Ichigo snapped.

The feral tilted his head and lifted his eyeless head up to the sky and howled at the dark sky.

Ichigo turned to Toshiro and pointed at the feral.

"Get it to shut up."

Toshiro glared, "I'm not his owner. The thing doesn't even have a name!"

Torishi raised her hand. "Can I keep it? Please?" Toshiro shrugged. Ichigo stared.

"...You want to KEEP that thing?" He asked in shock. Torishi nodded eagerly.

"I'm gonna call him Scourge!" The feral barked and wagged his tail in approval and Torishi grinned.

Rukia, Renji, and Shuhei stared, and Rakuen palmed her forehead.

"What ever. Let's just go already."

Ichigo's pager started beeping, and he pulled it out and flipped it open. He was shocked to hear his mother's voice on the other line.

"Ichi- get to- the school. I'm- wait- class- upstairs. R- 110."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

The phone disconnected and Ichigo swore under his breath before pocketing the phone.

"Well, looks like we have an idea of where to go. Back to school, I guess." He started walking, and the group slowly and cautiously followed as the fog and ash seemed to get thicker.

By the time they had gotten to the school, they were covered in feral blood, and Scourge seemed happy with the blood 'bath' he took.

Ichigo looked to his left and squinted, barely making out the words 'Midwich Elementary' on a sign.

"This place looks way too bare..." Ichigo murmered. Renji shrugged. "School tends to be a safe place, though, so it should be fine."

Shuhei shook his head. "Who knows with this place."

Scourge barked and dropped a flashlight at Ichigo's feet. He blinked and cautiously pet Scourge's head, making him seem to grin creepily.

Ichigo picked up the flashlight and clicked it on. The light was weak and dim. Ichigo shrugged.

"Better than nothing, I guess." He sighed as he walked in the door. Everyone followed but Scourge, who sat calmly on the steps in wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach or Silent Hill.**

Inside, everything was dark and ominous like it was outside. The walls were old and cracking, and it seemed like blood had been coming from the cracks not too long ago.

"So much for your safe theory, eh Renji?" Shuhei said with a smirk. Renji glared back at him. "Shut up, you're not always right."

"Yes I am."

"Who here has bankai?"

"That was a cheap shot!"

"Will you both SHUT UP?" Toshiro growled. The two luietenents glared at him, but said nothing more.

Every one heard a quiet footstep, then another. Ichigo quickly pointed the flashlight in the direction of the noise.

A small little body seemed to be approaching them.

"Hey is that a kid? What's it doing here?" Shuhei asked. Ichigo shrugged, making the light bob lower a bit.

They then saw the glimmer of a knife in the child's hands. Ichigo quickly leveled the flashlight and noticed this wasn't a normal child.

It's body was fleshy and looked almost like a manican. It's walk was slow, but it semmed like it wanted to pin that knife through something, despite the fact it had no facial expressions.

Ichigo looked around quickly, there were many doors, and he wasn't about to fight some messed up kid unless he had too.

"Come on guys, we're getting out of this hallway!" Ichigo said as he ran for the stairs. The group quickly followed, not wanted to be left in the dark with a knife weilding child.

Once they got upstairs, they blinked, then groaned. Now there were TWO demon children.

Ichigo turned down another hallway as he and the group dodged bloody knives.

"Guys, start looking for the number 110!" Ichigo called back as he himself looked at the door numbers. He saw a room 109, and a room 111. Where was room 110?

The group stopped and looked back. The kids were, thankfully, left behind.

Ichigo looked at door 109 and 111. He shrugged and tried to open 109. Jammed. He then tried 111. Also jammed. The group took a few seconds to survay their surroundings.

There were no other doors. This hallway was a dead end. Ichigo sighed and punched the oposite wall in pure annoyence, making a bloodcaked circle crumble.

Ichigo stared and reached in, grabbing a key from the hole. He stared at it. "Weird place to find a key..." He muttered.

"So? Just try it already!" Renji said. Ichigo nodded and tried it on both doors. It didn't work.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he shoved the key through the wall between the two doors. A large, door shaped hole broke apart, and Ichigo blinked.

"Well, dang." Shuhei and Renji glared at each other competitivly and both walked in bravely. Every one else followed slowly.

In the dark room, every thing was aimed the flashlight's beam around the room, revieling blood caked desks, papers, pencils... and a body.

The body was propped up against the wall, it's features unreconizable because of horrible wounds every where. Ichigo flinched.

"No wonder this room was so well hidden." He murmered. Shuhei ran a hand through his hair, thinking, and Toshiro survayed the scene carefully.

Finally, he pointed back at the body. "it seems to have something in it's head... Partially embedded."

Torishi and Rakuen, who had been watching in silence, looked over to Renji. He looked backed.

"I'm not getting it." He deadpanned.

Torishi sighed and walked over to the body carefully and looked it over.

"man... unlike those other things, this might have been human." She murmered. She quickly grabbed what Toshiro had seen and pulled it out of it's skull. It was a peice of paper, and despite what the body looked like, the paper was mostly clean.

Torishi walked back to the group and handed the paper to Ichigo and he started to read aloud.

_'Upon owl's deathly cry, there is but one safe haven. The home of the creator as judgement day falls. Those who see shall because blind from false hope, and those who breath shall weeze in the gaze of he almighty.'_

Every one stared at the paper in shocked silence, until Renji coughed.

"well... That was disturbing." He muttered.

"Yeah... I don't like what this is implying. Let's get out of this damned school." Rakuen said as she turned and left, running down the hall with every one behind her.

When they finally got outside, Renji, Shuhei, and Toshiro bid farewell.

"We've got to report this... We'll come back if we can." Toshiro said calmly. Shuhei and Renji nodded, and the three walked off into the deepening fog. Rukia looked to ichigo.

"You ever notice how people in movies die when they leave the main group?" She asked. Ichigo laughed. "Those are movies, Rukia! This is real life." Rukia looked thoughtfull, but shrugged.

Scourge barked and nudged Torishi's leg, and she looked down.

"What is it, boy?" She murmered quietly. He pointed in the direction of a large building with a type of bell tower at the top.

"A church, huh? This place has everything. Police Station, demon school, and a Church that probably eats people. Oh joy." Ichigo muttered. Rukia shook her head.

"Think you fool! Remember the note?"

Ichigo nodded. "We'll have to remember where the church is, then. I guess we'll need it."

Torishi pet Scourge's head, murmering in approval of his 'intelligence', and his tail wagged in happiness.

Rakuen blinked. "Dang. They're gonna wind up marrying each other ot something." She deadpanned. Torishi and Scourge ignored her, and Ichigo and Rukia snickered.

Ichigo then looked off, "We should find a hospital. Maybe we'll find normal humans there." Every one nodded in agreement, and off they went in search of the Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Bleach or Silent Hill, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

At the hospital, the group had a small delay.

"Come on, Scourge!" Ichigo sighed. Scourge pointed at the 'No dogs allowed' sign.

"You're not a normal dog, so it doesn't apply to you." Ichigo pointed out. Scourge whimpered.

"I don't CARE what it says, you can come in!" Ichigo insisted. Rukia whispered, "You DO realize you're arguing with a dog... Right?"

"Yes I do!"

In the end, Scourge reluctantly came inside with the group, though he took one last 'look' at the sign.

Inside, weak lights were flickering. To the left, ichigo noticed writing in blood on the wall. It said, 'There was a hole here. it's gone now.'

Ichigo blinked. "Wow... What a sense of humor." Meanwhile, Torishi and Rakuen were snickering and Rukia surpressed a laugh.

"...I won't ask." Ichigo muttered with a sigh.

They walked further into the hospital, and surprisingly found nothing, not even monsters. Ichigo opened a door to find some one strapped to a gurney, blood bubbling from a cut in his neck and two nurses next to him. Ichigo noticed they wheren't normal, either.

He shut the door and deadpanned, "Alright. We're in hell."

"No frikin duh." Rakuen muttered.

"Do you think Silent Hill has always been this way?" Torishi asked. Scourge looked steadily down at his paws.

"No, not always." A soft voice whispered. Every one turned to see a woman looking down at the ground nervously.

"Do you know what happened here, then?" Ichigo asked. The woman shook her head.

"No... I just passed out. When I woke up, every thign was... evil. My name is Lisa, I am- was- a nurse here." She said with a sigh.

"What did this place used to be like?" Rakuen asked. Lisa sighed again, almost as if she were in a sense of pain.

"It used to be nice here. So many people... Families, pets, tourists... Now... Everything is gone. Everything decent, at least..." She murmered sadly. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder reasurringly.

Ichigo stared behind Lisa. She blinked. "What is it?"

Ichigo pointed, and Lisa turned and gasped.

A large human-like thing was standing there, a giant dagger held over its shoulder. It had a Pyramid-like head.

Ichigo and Rukia pulled out their Zanpaku-to.

"Rakuen, Torishi! Get Lisa out of here!" Ichigo ordered. The two girls nodded and grabbed Lisa's hands before pulling her into a room.

Rukia turned her blade, "Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" A large pillar of ice engulfed Pyramid Head and Rukia nodded to herself. "Easy enough-"

The ice shattered, and Pyramid Head's knife grazed Rukia's arm. She winced from the rusty blade, and Ichigo glared. His blade clashed again Pyramid Head's, and neither were gaining any advantages.

Suddenly, Pyramid Head whirled around and started fighting with Rukia. Pyramid Head had the obvious advantage here. Ichigo growled and put his hand to his face as his mask materialized.

His yellow eyes glowered at Pyramid Head before he stabbed Zangetsu through his stomache. Blood rushed out, but Pyramid head didn't even seemed phased. Instead, he stopped fighting altogether and just walked off.

Ichigo's mask shattered, and he shrugged. "Easy enough." Rukia glared at his mocking tone, and walked into the room the other girls were in. Ichigo waited outside the room with Scourge, who didn't seem at all phased by Pyramid Head's appearence.

Inside the room, Lisa was shivering, but had a determinded look on her face. "Is it gone?"

Rukia nodded, and Lisa let out a sigh of relief. The four girls stepped out to find ichigo glaring at his pager.

"Why does this only work on those damned dogs? Not even on Scourge!"

Scourge tilted his head.

"Not talking to you..." Ichigo muttered. Scourge seemed to shake his head in annoyence, almost as if saying, 'Then don't say my name, dumbass...'

Ichigo muttered something about dumb dogs, and Scourge promptly bit him. Ichigo yelped in surprise, "He BIT me!" Rakuen grinned. "Suuuckeeeer!"

Every one laughed, and Scourge gave a doggie grin, to ichigo pure annoyence.

Rukia turned to Lisa. "We're leaving. It would be best for you to get some where safe." Lisa shook her head. "I'm staying here. It's the only place I know where to be."

Rukia sighed. Ichigo shook his head and walked away, and every one else followed. Lisa watched in silence.

As the small group got out, they looked up at a sudden noise in the air. Nothing was there. They walked off in the direction of the church. Wing beats followed, but every time the group turned to look, it went quiet.

Ichigo hissed in annoyance, then yelled, "Come out and fight, ya damn coward!" He gasped as a large owl, bigger than any one in the group, flew out towards him, it's talons beared.

Before it could even get to Ichigo, though, Torishi and Rakuen jumped in and slit its throat, and it feel to the ground.

As its hot blood pooled around it, ichigo grinned slightly, "At least we silence it, before it could-" Before he could finish, the owl let out a gurgled death cry.

* * *

**Alright. About the whole 'There was a hole here' thing, I'm pretty sure that WAS in another Silent Hill game, not the first one, but oh well. I just wanted to have it here. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Silent Hill. This is it, people. The final chapter. yes, it's very short, but I myself think the first game to Silent Hill is short itself. Yes, I also know Claudia isn't here, and I'm sorry if that disapoints. I'm trying my best to please.**

**Also, thanks to any one who reads this. I'm going to be making one Silent Hill crossover per game, if time allows me.**

* * *

Ichigo and the others ran for the church, and the bell tolled. No monsters met them; every thing was deadly calm in the ash-filled night.

Ichigo saw some one in the fog, and as he realized who it was, he ran even faster. It was his mother.

Every step he took, she got further away. Soon, the group got to the church, but Ichigo's mother was no-where to be seen.

Scourge whimpered and backed away from the Church's entrance, his bony tail between his legs.

Torishi pet his head calmly, but said nothing. After a few silent seconds, every one went inside, and Scourge hid behind a tree to wait. Something was obviously inside awaiting the group.

Inside, quiet murmering was heard. Ichigo followed the noise, and soon came to a large, open room. Ichigo's mother stood, looking at him.

"Ichigo..." She murmered. Ichigo stared and took a step foreward. "Mom?" She smiled and nodded.

Rukia watched, then grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shook her head. Ichigo stopped and glared ahead. Masaki continued to smile, but it turned deadly.

Fangs like a cobra's sprouted from all of her teeth, even puncturing flesh, which didn't seem to bother her. She grew large, bony wings, and her eyes became those of a lungs burst from her chest, and a dark fog came from with in them. her hands were now clawed as well.

She was a demon, and Ichigo knew he had to take her out. Though it pained him,he un-sheithed Zangetsu, and the three girls stood back. This was Ichigo's fight.

As the thick smog from Masaki's lungs reached them, though, they coughed as blood dripped from their mouthes and they all collapsed, their breathing ragged.

Ichigo didn't even seem phased. He stared into the cat-like eyes, then shot foreward. The demon did as well, her wings out stretched. The talon-like hand plunged into Ichigo's shoulder just as Zangetsu plunged into a lung.

Masaki let out a blood chilling cry as the other hand peiced Ichigo's other shoulder. Ichigo winced, but slashed to the left, tearing the demon's lungs apart, and with a last tremor, she died.

Ichigo painfully ripped the claws out of his flesh, and the fog cleared as the demon's lungs stopped moving. The three girls slowly woke up, then stood as their legs allowed.

They soon realized how bad off their friend was; his shoulders had clumps of skun torn off, and even some muscle limply hung. Thankfully, his arms were still attached and worked fine.

He limped out painfully with out another word, and the girls followed, leaving the already decaying demon behind.

Outside, the fog had mostly cleared, and all the monsters were gone; as if a faded memory no one wants to remember. Torishi was sad to see even her pet geral was gone. Rakuen put a hand on her shoulder, and the group walked to the hospital.

Lisa was still alive, and when she saw Ichigo's bloody state, she gasped. She quickly ushered him into a room, and about twenty minutes latet she came back out, and Ichigo's arms were covered neatly in gauze.

"Thanks, Lisa..." Ichigo finally spoke, but his voice held an edge of sadness.

"It's time to go, Ichigo." Rukia calmly said. He nodded and the group left as Lisa walked back into the room alone.

Outside, Toshiro, Shuhei, and Renji met with the four Soul Reapers to escort them back to the Soul Society. As the group entered Rakuen's garganta, a lone man stood behind a tree, watching in silence before whispering.

"This isn't over, kids. Your destiny has not been fulfilled yet; you will die in Silent Hill."

* * *

**Alright, it's over. Yes, there shall be a sequel, but it's not book two. I haven't even started the Sequel yet, but game two is started. The main character? A mystery... Also, sorry about the length. I understand it's short, but heck, my first finished fanfiction. Yay.**


End file.
